1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved horseshoe, more particularly a horsehoe, such as it is used for shoeing the hoofs of hoofed animals, amongst others, in order to prevent damaging the hoofs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that such horseshoe mostly consists of a U-shaped or closed element which is attached under a hoof by means of nails.
It is also known that the surface of a horseshoe coming into contact with the hoof, often is made rough by providing it with unevennesses, for example, in the form of ribs, grooves or such, the purpose of which is to prevent any relative displacement between horseshoe and hoof.
It is also known that the hoofs of horses and similar animals comprise a so-called hoof mechanism which allows the rear half of the hoof, when the leg is lifted, to narrow, whereas this rear part will expand when the horse or similar puts its leg down.
During this putting down of the leg, the rear part of the hoof not only expands, however, also will be displaced somewhat to the rear, as a consequence of which, so to speak, a displacement is caused which is directed inclined to the rear, towards each side of the hoof.
A badly functioning hoof mechanism hampers the blood circulation of the foot, as a result of which also the formation of a healthy, resilient horn shoe is prevented.
An enormous disadvantage of the horseshoes known up to now and discussed above, which are provided with a contact surface comprising unevennesses, is that said functioning of the so-called hoof mechanism is prevented to a major extent, in consideration of the fact that the unevennesses hamper the relative displacement of the hoof in respect to the horseshoe.
Consequently, the shock-absorbing function of the hoof mechanism is counteracted and the blood circulation of the underfoot is not optimum.
Due to the functioning of said hoof mechanism, in practice, however, still a displacement, albeit a small one, of the hoof in respect to the horseshoe will occur, and this more particularly at the location of the free extremities of the horseshoe, as a result of which the hoof, at those places, due to the roughness of the contact surface with the horseshoe, so to speak, will be somewhat abraded or damaged with each step.
Thus, on one hand, by known horseshoes, also at the location of the so-called hoof mechanism, a rather solid connection is formed between horseshoe and hoof, as a result of which the good and necessary movement of the natural hoof mechanism is counteracted, and, on the other hand, this hoof mechanism still will cause a tiny, local mutual displacement between hoof and horseshoe, with an undesired wear and tear of the hoof as a consequence thereof.
The present invention aims at providing a remedy for the aforementioned and other disadvantages.
More particularly, the invention aims at an improved horseshoe, which, as the known horseshoes, comprises a surface which is provided with unevennesses and which is connected to the hoof in such a manner that any relative displacement between hoof and horseshoe is avoided, but whereby, at the location where said hoof mechanism is acting, a relative displacement between the hoof and the horseshoe remains possible, such that at that location no abnormal wear and tear of the hoof will occur.
In order to allow this latter at the location of the hoof mechanism, to wit a displacement in respect to the horseshoe, one will provide the contact surface of the horseshoe with the hoof at the location of the hoof mechanism, more particularly at the location of at least one free extremity of the horseshoe, however, preferably at the location of both free extremities of the horseshoe, with unevennesses, for example, with ribs, grooves or such which are directed according to the direction of displacement of the hoof mechanism or, still better, one will provide a smooth part by which the displacement of the hoof mechanism will not be hindered in any manner.
An improved horseshoe according to the invention substantially consists of an element with legs which either or not merge into each other, the upper surface of which, which is intended for coming into contact with the hoof, is provided with unevennesses, such as grooves, ribs, protrusions or impressions, whereby at least one leg is provided with a part, the surface structure of which differs from that of the remaining part of said upper surface.
Of course, the transition from the rough part of said contact surface of the horseshoe towards the part which must allow the displacement of the hoof mechanism either or not will be gradually.